crstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Brooklyn Incident
''Chapter One'' Information from a note found at crime scene. Most likely belongs to an officer. Whether it's true is unknown. It was the year 1977. This was the life of a police officer only known as Frank Conway. Frank lived in New York all his life. He could walk Staten Island to Albany blindfolded. With this amazing knowledge of a complicated city and state, along with a quick trigger finger, he was a natural for police work. And so "Officer Conway" did join the NYPD, and was stationed in Brooklyn. He never dealt with anything major, just drunken brawls, gang members writing graffiti and maybe a stolen box or too. That all changed on July the 17th, 1977. That was a normal day for Frank. Him and his partner Sargent Rick Lincoln would drive around, stop for a doughnut or two and stop punks from writing on walls. But then an order came out from their radio "We have an officer down behind the bank at the intersection of Colt and Pitmas, any and all officers receiving this transmission are requested. I repeat, we have a 419 at the Colt and Pitmas" This order was strange. It was about 10:00 PM at the time the message got out. Frank drove there without turning his sirens on. It was probably a fake. They haven't had an officer killed since 1975. Frank, Lincoln and 4 other officers; Saratoga, Durabont (who had a shotgun), Grimes and Texas arrived. Those 6 unlucky men did see a corpse of a serviceman. ''Chapter Two'' There was lots of blood, a struggle was obvious. They later found the body of a regular man wearing just a regular shirt with a pocketknife in hand. The man was covered in holes, scratches and dark spots. It was concluded as a possibility of the blood, as there was a trail from the dead officer. They looked back at the cop. He had no signs of holes from the knife. The only injury was a bloodied face, from a source unknown. Officer Grimes approached the dead officer to look for identification and other injuries. The nameplate that you would see on the breast-pocket was torn off. The face of the officer looked absolutely fine. It was definitely a prank, the dead policeman didn't have any wounds. Grimes poked the "body" a bit. He heard a deep grunt and stepped back. He walked over to Texas, his partner. "Cuff 'em" Grimes said. The 5 officers walked to their cruisers to leave. The eyes of the prankster turned bright yellow and started to glow. "Sir, I'm going to take you-" The corpse jumped on Texas. "YOU DO NOT PUT YOUR HANDS" were his last words. The "zombie" or "creature" had beaten him with his final blow when Texas said that agonizing, screaming, incomprehensible "HANDS". "That sounded like Texas!" Durabont informed. The 5 men raised their weapons and proceeded to the alley. They saw the prankster covered in blood with seeming "claws" coming out of it's fingers. Texas' mangled corpse was next to the dead civilian. Saratoga approached the creature with his pistol aimed at it's head. Before he could say anything it reached it's claws out and ripped a hole where Saratogas neck was. He bled to death and fell on the creatures' foot. It seemed to 'kick' his Corpse, making him all the more bloodier. "FIRE!" said Durabont. "Aye lieutenant!" the 3 pistoleers said and opened fire on the "monster". All their shots seemed to materialize when hitting it. They heard Grimes scream "HE'S GOT MY ARM". They couldn't shoot. It was too dangerous. Before their eyes, Grimes' forearm went flying in the air with the sad words of "I'm sorry" before falling dead "Get to the squad-car, I'm covering" Durabont screamed. Frank and Rick ran. Durabont was acting crazy, blasting whole magazines into the thing. While running, Frank heard Durabont's yell and a splatter noise. Then the creature was in pursuit. The worst thing in his life happened to Frank. Rick had tripped on a piece of trash. "Just go!!!". Frank made it too the car. In the darkness of the alley he saw something running. Frank didn't see the yellow glowing eyes, but shot the silhouette. It fell over. The time was around 11:05 now. Frank never contacted the police radio. 'It would kill them all' he thought. He just drove to the station and reported it in a case file, called it quits and drove home. ''Chapter Three'' Frank claimed to see yellow dots following him on the trip but thought it was just him being paranoid. Three days passed. The high ranking police officials deemed his report to be a fake, just wanting to cause attention because of the space-alien craze. On that day, July the 20th, Frank saw the creature again, on his way home, 11:05. He went over the speed limit, and returned home. The creature didn't follow him. No one saw it. Just him. While in his bed, Frank heard a scream. He went into his wife's room. Blood everywhere. His child was missing. And written in his wife's blood was "WAKE UP" in perfect handwriting. Frank did wake up, this encounter was just a nightmare. But when he awoke, he saw the figure leaving his wife's room. She and their young boy were asleep. Frank returned. He kept having the "WAKE UP" nightmare. 'Why won't this thing kill me or stop???' Frank pondered. On the 13th awaking, he didn't see the creature, but his wife. "Honey, some creep just attacked us and has been waking us up, I don't care what you think, but me and Billy are going away for a few days!". It was 2 weeks later. Frank never got sleep. Just the creature telling him "WAKE UP". His wife and kid had moved to Boston. Frank was fired for the "ludicrous" story. And so, Frank took his pistol. He put the barrel in his mouth, turned the safety off, and fired. His suicide note told about how his friend died, his wife and kids leaving and being fired. But what detectives found on the other side of the note was horrifying."DON'T BOTHER :). JUST WATCH YOUR BACK" written in fresh blood. Nothing was behind the detectives. They couldn't believe it. Frank had been gone for at least a day. ''Final Notes'' The "Brooklyn Monster" case has never been solved. Frank's son and wife never saw the creature. No one saw the creature since. It has since been deemed fake by the New York Police Department. It was concluded that Durabont, Texas, Grimes and Saratoga were killed by the dead civilian with the knife. Lincoln was believed to be shot by a 2nd unknown criminal. The End. Category:Beings Category:Dismemberment Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Places